Cupcake
by Loveless-slave
Summary: There are a lot of reasons why Mello loves Matt but, when he smiled and said "Sure, lets do it." he couldn't help but love him a little more.


I'm not sure if you've noticed them but I love Matt for several reasons. One: He's been my best friend since I was like seven. Even I have to praise his endurance, I mean I've done things to him that would have anyone else screaming into the night... well actually he has done that but he always came right back to me. Like one time I emptied a package of tacks onto his bed. But its not like I knew on that particular night he would belly flop onto his bed. I still remember his scream and how the tacks were scattered on his body then he turned to me and yelled "I hate you, Mello!" When he said that I immediately felt bad and took each one out for him. I remember asking "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" and how he screamed "No!" and went to sleep in Near's room. I even crept in there early in the morning and was disgusted at what I saw: Near cuddling up to Matt as they both slept in his bed. That's the first time I thought "Matt is fucking mine!" I was relieved when by that afternoon he was following me around like my puppy again. Whenever I ask him about it now he just says "I can't stay mad at you. I love you to much." And that's what I like to hear.

Second reason why I love Matt is how he gets embarrassed so easily. I mean like he can be as blunt as _he _wants but as soon as I say something "to vulgar" he flushes and can't make eye contact. I love playing on that when we're in bed! A uke that dose not embarrass easily is not a uke at all! But that's just my opinion, some people like that "dominate bottom" stuff, but I digress.

My third reason I guess can kind of go hand in hand with the second because its his personality. He can be a real spitfire and I just have to love that. How he can tell someone to "Fuck off." in the blink of an eye despite them being several times larger then him. Also how he's to good for me but truly believes its the other way around but he doesn't lack confidence in the least. And I know this one I'm about to say normally would be considered kind of annoying but he's a dits. I can't help but find that cute about him, especially when he's walking into doors and tripping. Then he comes crying to me about how he's hurt, sure I usually act like I don't care at all but on the inside I just want hug him. Damn that's a cute image.

Another reason is he doesn't mind when I want to show off to Near that I have something that he just can't! I love when he lets me make out with him right in front of Near and sometimes even feel him up a little and Near can't say or do a thing! You're probably thinking I'm some kind of weirdo but its not like I'm gonna have sex with Matt in front of him or anything. I just like to show off whats mine. But when I mentioned to Matt, jokingly that I thought it'd be funny to have sex in Near's bed I couldn't help but love him more when he smiled and said "Sure lets do it."

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, why not? Tomorrow L and Light are taking him to the movies for being a goody two shoes." he reminded "Lets do it then!"

"I can't believe they do that still! You think after having had us in their care for so long they'd know that doesn't work to make us behave."

Matt shrugged. "That's adoptive parents for you... their just like the real ones in thinking we're easily swayed." Slowly a smirk spread across his face as he leaned back onto his bed. He wagged a finger at me "C'mere." he spread his legs apart making me grin. "Don't get any wild ideas muffin, we're saving it for tomorrow okay? I just want a kiss." he flipped onto his side and put a finger to his chin.

"You bastard." I growled.

He grinned "Such dirty talk! Are you trying to turn me on?"

I crawled on top of him "It takes a lot more then that to turn you on." I grabbed at his pants "I'd have to remind you how much you like my hand on your cock."

His face was already beginning to redden "Yeah?" he groaned.

"Yes. Also how you like it when I rub your nipples." his flush only deepened slightly "Or" I leaned into his ear "how you react to your _pet name_." now his face was totally red as he looked at me "Hmm? How 'bout it my little--"

He slapped his hand over my lips "Not now! We have to wait until tomorrow." I licked at the palm of his hand making him squeak in surprise "We'll get caught!" he moaned.

"What?" I looked back and forth between him and the door "I'm not doing a thing."

"Don't fuck around with me! You know what you're doing!"

I shrugged "Its not my fault you get turned so easily."

"Mgh!" he groaned in frustration "Why was I cursed with such an abusive boyfriend!?"

"If its abuse you want" I smirked "I could _really_ give you that."

"Pft! Don't act like that! You already do!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Matt glared "Get off of me you asshole!" he kicked me off the bed "If there was any chance of you getting laid tonight you've totally blown it." he slammed himself down on his bed and turned away from me.

_Another good point about Matt is his pet name; I can use it for more things then just getting into his pants. _I moved over him and placed a hand on either side of his body. His eyes closed tighter as I leaned into his ear "Cupcake," I breathed. Matt's face went red "Are you really that mad at me?"

He looked at me with a hurt expression "Mello." he placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a needy kiss. "Sleep with me tonight." he pulled me down next to him. Matt cuddled up to me and sighed contently. I opened my mouth to say something snarky when Matt said "Keep it in your pants tonight and you can be as abusive as you want tomorrow."

"That's a promise you're keeping. You know that, right?"

"Yessir." he slurred.

"Good." I rested my chin on top of his head and slowly leaned my nose into his hair. _He always smells sweet. _I wrapped my arms around to the small of his back and pulled him close. Matt rested his forehead against my chest. "I love you."

"Love you too." he yawned.

* * *

"We expect you two _won't _do anything careless." Light said sternly "We know you two have decided to pursue a relationship. So don't do anything raunchy." L rolled his eyes at Light's ranting. _L knows we'll do whatever we want but doesn't care as long as it isn't illegal. In fact he's walked in on me going down on Matt... I always thought it was funny when he said "Don't get any in your eyes, it burns like hell. Especially if you want to keep getting away with this."_

"C'mon! You can trust us." Matt smiled innocently.

Light glared "Don't try that on me."

Near walked up to Light and L "What are you guys going to see?" Matt asked.

"I bet The Princess and the Frog!" I said laughing and Matt joined in.

"Near told you?" L asked. Matt and I looked at each other then burst into laughter once again.

"That's not what we're going to see." Near muttered "I wanna see Sherlock Holmes."

"I think somebody is fibbing!" Matt sing-songed. _God I love you. _I telepathically told Matt.

"Don't make fun of Near!" Light snapped. "This is exactly why you guys never get to go anywhere!"

"That's okay." I smirked and wrapped myself around Matt "Its nice to have a quiet evening at home." I kissed Matt's cheek, he rubbed the spot gently and then looked at me affectionately.

I grinned "Ugh you guys." Light groaned.

"Lets get going." L said. _Yeah get out of here before Light gets any ideas that'll ruin our night. _

I pulled Matt onto my lap "I'm going to call you guys later and if you don't answer you two will never see the light of day again!" Light threatened as they walked out the door.

Turning to Matt, my grin only widened and he licked his lips in agreement "Grab the phones and meet me up stairs."

"Sure thing, babe." we jumped up from the couch. Matt went to grab our phones and I sprinted up the stairs to the rooms. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Matt "Aww! I was expecting to burst into the room to a naked Mello." he grabbed at his chest "I'm disappointed."

"I thought it'd be more dramatic if we went in together." I grabbed the door knob.

Matt looked at me seriously "After this... there is _no _going back." he said seriously. "I want to say now that no matter what happens I love you."

"Okay this joke has gone a little to far." Matt's eyes went up in disappointment "I love you too." he squealed as I opened the door to Near's room.

"Wow its way cleaner then our room." Matt walked over to a shelf of robot toys.

I scoffed and walked over to Near's dice tower "How bad do you think I'll get it if I knock this down?"

"Like us never sharing a room again because they'll figure out we were in Near's room having sex."

"They already know we do it. Its just something they've chosen to ignore."

"Yeah but then they'll have proof!"

"Than one of us needs to change the sheets when we're done." I noted.

"You mean _you're_ going to change the sheets." I glared as Matt put the phones down on the bedside table and sat on Near's light blue comforter "C'mere."

I smirked "You're in a lot of trouble little boy. Talking to me like that."

"That's right! I need to be punished! I'm getting a little to _cocky_, huh?"

I crawled on top of him "Cupcake," I growled, making him flush "tell me, what is it you would like me to do to you? And please don't spare any details."

"I'd like Mello's mouth on my dick."

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"And Mello's fingers inside of me at the same time." I sat down on his pelvis and leaned closely to his face. Grabbing his face I let a growl loose "I want you to touch me and make me cum! I want to make you cum too. I'd like your cock in--"

"What is it that you like me to do to your hole again? I just can't remember." I smirked, moving down to his stomach. I raised his shirt up higher to lick his belly button.

"Mgh. I like it when-ngh! y-you lick it." he reminded.

"Yeah?" I couldn't help but ask.

He moaned "A-and you know what else."

I grinned "What?" I asked coyly "Oh that's right. You like my dick up there." His face reddened. I crawled back up to his ear "C'mon bitch, tell me what else is it you like."

Matt looked down between us and I felt him fumbling with his pants. He kicked them off to expose his half hard length. "Mello please." he begged.

"Fine!" I growled and moved down to his cock.

Giving him a teasing lick then blew a sharp breath on it "Ngh!" he moaned, opening his legs wider. "My pants." he reminded me.

"Fuck you." _He doesn't need to remind me._

"Fuck me?"

"Yeah," I purred. Placing my hands on his hips, I kissed at his stomach "I will." Matt pulled off his shirt and I of course went right for his nipples. I licked one as I pinched the other nub tightly making him mewl my name. Matt moved one of his hands to the back of my neck giving it a few gentle scratches. His other hand found it way to the nipple I was currently pinching and held my wrist until his nails dug in the skin. Calling my name again he wrapped his legs around my hips and used his feet to pull my pants off. "Always with the pants first, huh? What about my shirt?" I teased.

"Melly," he sighed using one of my many pet names "I just get so excited because you're so sexy! I want to get down to the dirty stuff." I smirked rubbing the base of my dick against his hole. He took a sharp breath and slapped his hands on to my face. "Oh god!" he whined "That's what I mean. You're so good at this."

"Turning you on?" I grinned "You know that's what I pride myself on because how many other people can turn on someone so desensitized?"

He shrugged "I thought I got turned on easy?"

"Slut." I spat a him.

"You're the only that can do it for me though."

"Good."

"I'm only a slut for you." he cooed. Matt leaned into my ear giving it a nip "C'mon take your shirt off, Love." he breathed in my ear huskily. I wriggled out of my shirt as he continued his abuse on the left side of my face.

"Mmm. You know you're on a fast track to earning my fingers and mouth."

Matt smiled lazily "Then get to it Master." he laid back in the gray pillows and began to rub at his chest, down to his stomach and gripped his cock tightly "Please?" _He's getting really good at this too. _I leered at him and moved down to his cock again, quickly readying two of my left fingers before I swallowed to his base. I impaled my fingers deep inside of him "Ahhhn! Mello!" he screamed, rocking his hips in all directions. "Yeah! Oh shit!" he gripped the blue comforter as I scissored my fingers. I rubbed his base with my right hand and sucked his tip tightly. I let it slide from my mouth and then moved to lick up the side.

I teasingly missed Matt's nerves making him cry even louder "So are you ready now? Hmm?"

Matt looked at me pleadingly "Yes!" he tilted his head back to moan loudly "Put it in me!"

"C'mon Cupcake," I pulled him back up and down to my dick "you need to get me ready too." his tongue dipped into my slit and groaned in response. I gripped his hair in between my fingers, forcing myself deep into his hot mouth. He sucked me tightly and only pulled away once or twice to cough but then immediately placed me back between his lips. I was about to pull Matt away from me when I heard my phone ring loudly "Shit." I leaned back to grab it and answered a little shaky "H-hello?" I looked down to Matt as he continued his actions of sucking me off.

"You two doing okay?" Light asked boredly.

"Y-eah, we're watching a movie." Matt licked up the underside of my shaft.

"Okay. Well the movie is about to start so let me talk to Matt for a second."

I bit my lips trying to suppress the grin that threatened to seep through "Sure." I handed Matt the phone.

"Hi, Light." he said a little out of breath. "No, I know." I opened Matt's mouth and pushed myself back in "Mm-hmm." he agreed, moaning around my cock. Matt let me slip from his mouth then licked all sides of my dick "Okay, bye." he hung the phone up.

"You done chatting away so we can do this?" I crawled on top of him.

"I've been ready!"

I grabbed Matt's shoulders to pull him into one last kiss then flipped him over. Grabbing his hips I pulled him up so I could enter him "Uhn fuck." I groaned.

"Uh yeah." he mewled.

"You're so fucking tight." I moaned once I was sheathed inside of him completely. I ran my hand up to his hair and pulled him back making him cry out.

"Mello move!" he whimpered.

Smiling cruelly I grabbed his ass tightly before smacking it. Matt groaned in response "All right." I moved down to his neck to nip it. Grabbing his hips I pulled out then slammed back inside of his tight entrance.

"Damn!" Matt moaned. I wrapped my arms around him to go for his nipples, pinching both playfully. "Mmm! Mello!" he moved his hands to intertwine our fingers and helped me scratch at his chest. I thrust inside of Matt and paused for a long minute to grind at his nerves making him scream and writhe pitifully. He lost his balance and fell face first into the bed sheets. "Uck!" he sprang back up. "Gross." he muttered with a shaky breath.

"What's the matter?" I asked, licking the back of his neck.

"Th-this bad smells fucking rank!" he tilted his head back into my nuzzling him. Matt turned back to look at me "I guess I've become spoiled. I'm so use to only smelling you on the sheets and during sex. Anything else just isn't good enough."

"The air must not be making it to your head." I teased despite what he said making my heart throb with affection. My hand trailed down to his inner thigh, I rubbed it tenderly as I started back up my pace once more.

This time I went even harder making him yell a long seemingly never ending stream of curses "Oh Mello! Oh fuck-shit!" he cried "Ow it hurts!" he bellowed at one particularly hard thrust. But I knew he wasn't really feeling the pain he had been crying about or else he wouldn't be bucking back to meet my thrusting.

I moved my hand up just enough to begin playing with his balls "Matt," I started. I could even hear the cruelty in my voice "is there something else you like that I'm forgetting?" I squeezed him for emphasize.

He moaned loudly "Yes, but you're on the right track." he hinted. _I just don't get how he can love getting teased so much. _I shook my head at thought. _I'll throw him a bone though, because I'm just that fucking nice. _

My hand made its way up Matt's swollen member "Something to do with you're cock, yeah?" my fingers made their way over his tip, feeling his precum was seeping heavily.

"That's it Mello." he bucked into my hand "I'm so close!" he added in a small voice.

"Me too, baby. Just a little longer."

"Mello!" he started frantically "I can't fucking cum!"

"What the fuck do you mean?" I demanded.

"The bed! Near's bed! If we just change the sheets he'll notice an-and say suh-something!"

I sighed "I don't give a fuck!" I rammed into him.

"Pl-ease! I don't w-want for us to-- I love you!" he yelled illogically.

"Fine." I pulled out of him and pushed him onto his back. "I like to see your face when you cum anyway." Slamming back in Matt latched his arms around me as our pace once again picked up.

Our lips met for a needy kiss. Matt moaned into it loudly "Fuh-fuck me! Mello! Fucking-- I'm gonna cum!" his body trembled as his orgasm tore through him and his cum spilled onto my hand and his stomach.

His tightening around me made my own orgasm rack my body and I spilled my seed deep inside as I screamed "Matt!"

After a few minutes of calming Matt sighed "Hmm I love you." his arms tightened around my neck and he bounced on my lap a little.

"Now it seems like you're up for round two."

"Well I would be but we just don't have the time!" Matt reminded "They'll be home soon."

"Yeah you're right." I hugged his waist. "I love you too."

Matt laughed "Damn skippy you do."

* * *

We settled into our usual comfortable position. It consisted of Matt sitting on my lap with his ear against my chest and his arms limply around me while I held his shoulders with one arm while the other hand rested on his knee. The TV was on but neither of us were watching it "We're back!" the front door flew open and our miscellaneous family walked in.

"How was the movie?" I asked not really caring about the answer.

"It was okay." L muttered.

Near walked silently passed us to his room. Matt tightened the grip on my back and I squeezed his knee. "What movie were you guys watching here?" Light asked.

"You know the one with the uh-- Aladin... Yeah that's right. Aladin!" Matt answered. _Smooth. Real smooth. _

Several minutes passed without interrogation making me believe we were in the clear until Near walked down with his blanket. "Whats the matter Near?" Light asked.

"My sheets smell weird. Like fear and sweat."

Light cocked an eyebrow and turned to us. "Would you guys like to explain yourselves?" Matt and I both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well Another long one shot done so Happy Valentines Day! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Beck.


End file.
